


Fire and Ice

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're givin' me the fever tonight. I don't wanna give in. I'd be playin' with fire . . ." and then there's the dead Marine . . . Songfic/Casefic. Do I even have to mention Tiva?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Fire and Ice"
> 
> Artist: Pat Benatar
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimed. I do own this song on CD, but that's basically it. FYI, it helps if you listen to the song while reading.
> 
> Please review BEFORE favoriting/subcribing.

Outside the window, the city lights turned the black sky orange. Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs were just finishing writing up their reports for the recently solved case.

DiNozzo finished the last page, threw his pencil in the storage mug, slammed the file closed, and glanced over at Ziva. "You doing anything tonight, Zee-vah?" he asked, drawing out her name.

"Maybe," she replied calmly, hiding the shiver that ran through her at the sound of his voice.

 _Ooo, you're givin' me the fever tonight  
I don't wanna give in  
I'd be playin' with fire  
You forget, I've seen you work before  
Take 'em straight to the top  
Leave 'em cryin' for more_

 _I've seen you burn 'em before_

She couldn't help it. He was making her feel feverish, as if she was coming down with something. Ziva didn't want to give in; she knew she'd be playing with fire.

"Well, I have dinner plans," Tony went on.

"You got a hot date?" McGee chimed in with a grin.

Tony said something in reply, but Ziva couldn't hear him over the blood roaring in her ears.

The familiar stab of pain to the back of her head brought Ziva back to the present with a jolt. "Huh?"

Gibbs glared at her. "I said to go home. You look like you need the sleep. And Tony wants to tell you something."

"Oh. Sorry, I was distracted."

"I could tell," the fearless leader said dryly. He jerked his head in DiNozzo's direction. "Go on."

Wondering what Tony could possibly want with her, Ziva followed her colleague to the corner staircase. When he faced her and opened his mouth to speak, Ziva didn't wait to hear what he had to say. She put her hand over his mouth. "Tony," she warned, "you forget I've seen you work before. As in: takin' them straight to the top, leave 'em cryin' for more."

"Ziva," he said through her hand, "I—"

"I've seen you burn 'em before," she cut him off, her hand still over his mouth.

Ziva drew her hand back quickly as she felt his tongue graze her palm.

 _Fire and ice  
You come on like a flame  
Then you turn a cold shoulder  
Fire and ice  
I wanna give you my love  
But you'll just take a little piece of my heart  
You'll just tear it apart_

Tony, with a grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat's at her shocked expression, said, "That was the only way to get your hand off my mouth. Now, will you listen? I didn't invite you over here to hear you chew me out."

Ziva just glared at him sullenly. "Yes, I'll listen. Although it was immensely satisfying chewing you out."

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Ziva, what's going on with you? You've been distant all week."

"Nothing's going on with me," Ziva hedged. "And what makes you say I've been . . . distant?"

"You've been looking at me all week like you want to tell me something, but then you close yourself off."

"You're just imagining things," she told him firmly, wanting him to get away before she lost control. The truth was, she wanted to give him her love, but she knew he would just take a little piece of her heart and tear it apart.

"Ziva," he said softly.

"Just go, Tony," she pleaded, not trusting herself. "You don't want to keep your date waiting."

He glanced away. "I guess you're right." Tony moved away from her, but she could tell he didn't really want to.

 _Movin' in for the kill tonight  
You got every advantage when they put out the lights  
It's not so pretty when it fades away  
Cause it's just an illusion in this passion play_

 _I've seen you burn 'em before_

There was no light in the jet-black room. Two silhouettes were barely visible in weakened moonbeams that hit the windows. DiNozzo looked at his date, as if asking for permission. Suddenly, it wasn't a leggy blonde he was seeing, but Ziva.

In his fevered mind, it was Ziva who nodded yes, Ziva he was kissing, his partner who was pressing against him.

Then he was looking down at her. She started fighting, punching him wherever she could. The blow to his head shattered the vision. Tony blinked and recoiled in horror, drawing in his breath with a hiss.

Ziva was right, he realized bleakly. "Get out," he whispered hoarsely.

Without a backward glance, the blonde grabbed her coat and purse and left, making sure to slam the door pointedly behind her.

 _How am I going to face Ziva?_ Tony wondered with a shudder as the details of his hallucination came flooding back.

 _Fire and ice  
You come on like a flame  
Then you turn a cold shoulder  
Fire and ice  
I wanna give you my love  
But you'll just take a little piece of my heart_

At the office the next morning, DiNozzo had pushed his memory of last night deep into the recesses of his brain and was his usual teasing self. Now he was busy tormenting Ziva with an exaggerated and distorted version of last night's events.

Then he abruptly changed the subject. "So, what did our crazy ninja do last night?"

The former Mossad officer's head snapped up from her book, a wary look in her eyes. "Tony, if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

McGee smirked. "He'd enjoy that."

"Oh, yeah, he would," Gibbs remarked, walking in with his trademark cup of coffee. "Gear up. We've got a dead Marine."

Everyone scrambled for their gear and followed the team leader, Ziva feeling a pang of disappointment that Tony still didn't know she wanted him. Whenever she tried, he'd come on like a flame, then turn a cold shoulder.

 _So you think you got it all figured out  
You're an expert in the field without a doubt  
But I know your methods inside and out  
And I won't be taken in by fire and ice_

A half-hour later, the sight of Gunny Sergeant David Smith besieged the team, Dr. Mallard—commonly known as "Ducky"—and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer.

Tim pulled out his mobile AFIS unit and pressed one of the corpse's fingers to it. The result matched the body in front of them and brought up some info about the gunny.

"My money's on the wife," Tony said as he snapped a photo of the crime scene.

"So you think you got it all figured out already, Tony?" Ziva asked from where she was placing a marker.

At an intimidating look from Gibbs, he replied quickly, "Oh, no, of course not."

"Mhm." Ziva returned to her task, thinking, You have to admit, he's an expert in the field without a doubt. She glanced over at him, studying him. The Israeli-American knew his methods inside and out, and she wouldn't be taken in by fire and ice.

 _Fire and ice  
You come on like a flame  
Then you turn a cold shoulder  
Fire and ice  
I wanna give you my love  
But you'll just take a little piece of my heart_

"McGee, start bagging!" Gibbs barked at the middle agent, causing Tony and Ziva to jump. Ziva's head banged against her partner's torso, making her see stars.

"Are you okay, Zi?" Tony asked in concern. This close to her, his senses were filled with his partner, and the details of the previous night rushed up to the front of his mind. Horrified of hurting her, he stepped away.

"Hey!" Gibbs's voice penetrated the tension between Ziva and Tony. They jerked their heads in the silver-haired fox's direction. "You two, we're done here. Get back to HQ. We'll meet you there."

The two field agents grabbed their packs and headed back to the MCRT van. McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer could hear them fighting all the way there:

"Tony, I am fine! You don't have to keep hovering over me!"

"Come on, Zi, you hit your head!"

"Against you!"

At that, Tim and Jimmy's eyes widened with shock, their mouths dropping open as each geek looked up at his boss.

Jethro and Ducky noticed the look. "What?" they asked in unison.

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva's bickering had died down as they climbed into the van. DiNozzo abruptly changed the subject as he turned on the radio. "Seriously, Ziva, what is up with you?"

She changed the country station to a classic rock one and froze as she listened to the song playing:

 _You come on like a flame  
Then you turn a cold shoulder  
Fire and ice  
I wanna give you my love  
But you'll just take a little piece of my heart_

" _That_ is what's up, Tony," she replied, waving her hand to indicate the song.

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_ ," she snapped. "Just drive, will you?"

 _You come on like a flame  
Then you turn a cold shoulder  
Fire and Ice_

"Yes'm," he obliged, not forgetting that Ziva was a Mossad assassin.

She smiled and settled herself in the seat. Sometimes her background had its advantages.

 _You come on like a flame  
Then you turn a cold shoulder  
Fire and Ice_


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the rest of Team Gibbs returned to the NCIS headquarters in the Navy Yard, Ziva and Tony had waged a full scale paper fight, cleaned it up, and pulled the gunny's last known address. (Even with Gibbs's driving, they made it in an hour due to traffic.)

"What'dya got?" Gibbs asked Tony and Ziva as he walked into the squad room, McGee at his heels.

"A sudden urge to hit the wrestling mats," Tony replied, which made Ziva give him an indignant look and a punch on the arm—hard. "Ow!"

The probette leaned in close. "Make any more suggestions like that and I _will kill you_."

"Do as the lady says, Tony," Tim said. "Need I remind you she's Mossad?"

Both Tony and Ziva glared at the middle agent. "Shut up."

"Will _somebody_ tell me what they found out?" Gibbs snapped.

DiNozzo leaped for the plasma's remote and called up their victim's military ID and address, as well as the crime scene photos they'd taken from the warehouse. Hoping to return to his boss's good graces, he said, "I pulled the Gunny Sergeant's address. He lived at—"

"I don't need to hear the details, DiNozzo! Just take Ziva and head out there!"

"Yes, Boss."

He turned and motioned for Ziva to follow him, then stopped. She wasn't at her desk or anywhere in the bullpen.

"You coming?" her voice called.

Tony whirled to see his partner already at the elevator, holding it open for him. The senior field agent hurried over to the pretty Israeli and slipped inside just as the doors started to close.

When they were safely out in the lot, DiNozzo asked Ziva, "What's up with him?"

She just shrugged and opened the driver's side door. Tony sighed and went over to the passenger's side. "Try not to kill me, Ziva."

"Scared I'm going to devour you?" she teased with a laugh as her hand turned the keys in the ignition. The engine purred and they tore out of the yard in a screech of tires and burnt rubber. Tony hung on for dear life as he struggled to buckle himself in. Pondering over Ziva's question, he realized he didn't have an answer.

~*~*~*~

About an hour and a half later, the two federal agents were at Gunny Sergeant Smith's house just outside of Washington D.C.

As they walked down the path leading to the medium-sized ranch house, DiNozzo was fighting motion sickness. He muttered under his breath, "I swear, Ziva, one of these days your driving's going to be the death of me."

She apparently heard him and shot him a death glare. "How was your night, Tony?" Ziva suddenly asked, changing the subject.

"I already told you."

"No, I mean what _really_ happened."

As the senior field agent stopped and met her chocolate-brown gaze, he found he couldn't lie to her. His mind flashed back to last night and the song that had been playing on the rock station when they'd driven back to the Navy Yard. Who was it by? Pat Benatar?

Tony dismissed the thought and admitted haltingly, "It didn't go that far, but it wasn't exactly my date I was visualizing."

"Who was it?" Ziva asked before shutting her traitorous mouth.

Her partner's green-gray gaze searched hers before revealing, "You."  
Ziva held his eyes for a moment longer, then looked away towards the house. "We should start snooping around, yes?" she said, heading for the front door of the house.

DiNozzo followed, commenting, "I guess nobody's home." He gestured at the empty garage door, which was halfway open.

"Good," Ziva said from the front door where she was peering in. Suddenly she stiffened and drew her gun. "I'd say we have probable cause."

Tony joined her and followed her gaze to see the living room was a mess. He thought he heard furtive footsteps inside as well. The senior field agent copied Ziva's lead and drew his weapon.

The two NCIS agents exchanged a glance; then busted the door open, their SIGs out in front.

The living room was clear, as was the hallway, kitchen, and the bathroom. So were any storage closets they checked.

When Tony and Ziva came to the bedroom, two figures in black were rifling through dresser drawers.

"Federal agents! Freeze!" Tony ordered.

The two black-clad forms did as directed, putting their hands above their heads and slowly turned. One pleaded, "Don't shoot!" but the two feds weren't about to do that anyway.

Stunned, Tony and Ziva slowly lowered their guns. Agent David muttered, "They don't look like murderers to me."

"Says the former Mossad officer who's seen twelve-year-old suicide bombers," Tony shot back

Standing in front of the NCIS agents, looking trapped, were a couple of teenagers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa, wait, we didn't kill anybody!" one of the teens protested, a Mexican with widened brown eyes. The blood was draining out of his darkened face as he took in the two serious-looking adults with guns who looked like they meant business.

Ziva ignored him and demanded, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The other teen, an auburn-haired girl with gray eyes, retorted, "I could ask you the same question."

Ziva considered knocking some sense into the girl, and it must have shown on her face, since Tony put a warning hand on her shoulder. "Easy, Zi."

Then he returned his attention to the teenagers. "You first."

Auburn Girl spoke up. "I'm Josie Valance. Scaredy-cat over here is Veto Castillo. We're neighbors of that Marine who went AWOL a few days ago. Now, your turn."

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances, then Tony flipped out his ID. "Special Agents Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David, NCIS," he said, flashing his badge.

"What's that stand for?" Veto asked, looking confused.

Josie elbowed him hard in the ribs and hissed, "They're Navy cops."

"Oh," he said slowly, shaking long black hair out of his eyes. "So, who are we supposed to have killed?"

Ziva fished out Gunny Sergeant David Smith's enlarged military ID photo. "You recognize this man?"

Josie's gray eyes widened. "Yes, David Smith. Look, we'll return everything we stole." Her hand plunged into her pocket and retrieved a handful of jewels and dollar bills.

"There is no need for that," Ziva said. "He is dead. Murdered, actually."

Both teens' mouths dropped to the floor. Ziva added as an afterthought, "His wife might want them back, though. If I were you, I'd hurry up."

She didn't have to tell them twice. Veto and Josie were blurs as they busied themselves returning the stolen property.

"Can we go now," Josie asked, her gray eyes flitting over to Tony. Ziva felt her hackles rise as the seventeen-year-old batted her eyelashes and purred, "We'll be good."

Luckily for Ziva and the girl—well, just Josie—her partner wasn't buying in. DiNozzo shook his head and said, "You two better come with us for questioning."

"You mean interrogation," Veto said, looking petrified.

"No, questioning," Tony insisted.

Ziva gave an exasperated sigh. "Let's start going, shall we?"

"It's 'start moving,' Zee-vah," her partner corrected.

"Whatever."

Was it her imagination, or did the two teenagers crack smiles and amused glances? No matter. Ziva started for the door, shooting a look over her shoulder to make sure Tony, Josie, and Veto were following. They were, the JDs sandwiched between her and Tony.

As they reached the black Charger, Ziva felt a smirk crawl across her face. She was going to enjoy driving them back to the Navy Yard, hopefully breaking a few traffic laws along the way.

Tony must have seen her thoughts reflected in her eyes, since he said, "You two might want to buckle up. She's a killer on the roads," as they climbed in.

"What?" the JDs shrieked.

Ziva let out a laugh as she slammed down on the accelerator, and, with a few terrified squeals from her passengers, were on their way back to NCIS headquarters.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Gibbs was down in Autopsy with Ducky, Palmer, and the deceased.

The Gunny was a mess. He had a single gunshot wound to the head; his throat was brutally slashed; there were several stab wounds on his torso; and he had gashes and bruises on his arms, as if he had defended himself.

The special agent watched as Ducky started making the Y-incision, which went from each clavicle to the sternum, ran the length of the torso, and ended at the pubis after making a quick detour around the navel.

Jethro couldn't help making a face as Dr. Mallard took out the block of organs and started weighing the heart. "Let me know when you have something, Duck." The team's leader started to walk away, but stopped when Palmer slid the Gunny's X-rays out of a manila folder and put them up on the screen. The Autopsy Gremlin told Gibbs, "We'll let you know when we have something."

Jethro looked irritated, but walked out anyway. The autopsy doors hissed closed behind him; a moment later, the elevator's ding could be heard.

As soon as Special Agent Gibbs was heading up to the squad room, his cell phone rang. Hands fumbling with his cup of coffee, he pulled his phone off its hook and answered, "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Thank God!" Tony's voice said loudly. "We're on our way back with a couple of teens we caught robbing the place, and need I say Ziva's the one driving?"

On the other end of the line, his boss grinned as he pictured the scene. Nearly strangling himself as he choked back laughter, the former Marine said, "No, you don't. Just make sure they're alive when you two get back, not DOA. Have you told their parents yet?"

"Uh, not yet," the senior field agent replied sheepishly. "I'll do it when we're back— Ow! Watch it, Ziva! Gibbs doesn't want them dead on arrival!"

"Bye, DiNozzo," the silver-haired fox said with a chuckle as he hung up, ignoring Tony's protest. Gibbs still had an idiotic smile on his face as the elevator doors opened and he strode out into the squad room.

~*~*~*~

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo glared at Josie and Veto, a murderous glint in his eyes as he snapped his phone shut.

 _This is not going to end well_ , Ziva thought, keeping an eye on her partner as she swerved to avoid a car coming in the other direction.

Josie looked a little green as she yelled, "Are you _trying_ to kill us?"

After taking in Ziva's stony silence and Tony's evil stare, she fell silent. The seventeen-year-old glanced at Veto and whispered, "Are we there yet?"

"No, we are not," Ziva replied as she hit another pothole. All four of them went momentarily sky-high; then it was back to full Leroy-Jethro-Gibbs-speed ahead.

"To both questions?" Veto had to be sure.

"Yes to the second. I'm not so sure about the first," Ziva said as she recalled the way the gray-eyed wild child had flirted with her partner. Even though she remembered Gibbs's orders, she decided it couldn't hurt to shake them up a little.

"Ziva, slow down," Tony suddenly ordered. "We're here."

She slammed down on the brake, sending the black Charger skidding down the road, then took a sharp turn into the Navy Yard's front gates. After showing her ID to the guard, she pulled up into her parking space, stopped the car, and climbed out, slamming the door.

Josie and Veto jumped out, faces pale, and raced for the nearest trash can.

When they'd finished and rejoined the two NCIS agents, Ziva started heading for the door. "It's time for you to meet the rest of the team."

 

 **Geez, the third chapter already. You know, I originally planned to make this a one-shot, then decided to make it a multi-chap fic. Anyway, please let me know what you think. I love hearing feedback.**


End file.
